Great Biju War
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: In the Era of Shodaime, all Nine tailed beast rises from their slumber once again after One Thousand Years from their last battle. Now that time has come for all Nine to do battle once again.


**Title: Great Biju War**

**Summary: In the Era of Shodaime, all Nine tailed beast rises from their slumber once again after One Thousand Years from their last battle. Now that time has come for all Nine to do battle once again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Naruto in Anyway.**

--

It was a peaceful day, as all of the villages were getting things right away. Konohagakure produced its Hospitals and the Konoha Police. Kirigakure already came up with the Seven Shinobi Swordsman and the ANBU force. Iwagakure produced the Hunter-Nin programs and Shinobi Acadamy. Kumogakure produced its weapon shops and its buildings. Sunagakure produced its Puppetry shop and Medical Nin programs. Each village had their village symbol that was engraved on a building that Towered over all of the other villages and that was the Kage building. Everything seems to be going good and helpful to each village, but there was something that they just didn't know yet. Five years pasted since the forming of each Major village and everything that was in every other village was added to their home village, so they were now complete. Tsunade, Jiriaya and Orochimaru was roaming the village as they then felt a quake. Every village felt the same quake as they didn't know what was going on. In Sunagakure, a beast rose up from the desert and let out a Mighty Laugh.

" Finally I am back once again and it seems like the time has finally come" It was Ichibi, Shukaku, The One Tailed Raccon Dog Demon. It let out a Mighty laugh as the best started to move to the central Continent. From the Forest of Death, a large smoke have erupted from the center of the forest as a big Purple cat, that is covered in flames appeared.

"...Now..it is time to have some fun " It was Nibi, Nekomata, The Two Tailed Cat Demon. The beast started to move to where the center most part of the continent is at. From the Waters of Kirigakure, a large wave moved from the center of the water and flooded the small villages around the Kirigakure. The beast lets out a mighty roar and started to move around in the water.

" So..the time has finally come once again..its showtime..." It was Sanbi, Isonade, The Three Tailed Shark Demon, with its Minon on its side, The Shamahada. Isonade goes back underwater as it swims towards the Center part of the Continent. From the mountains of Hoshigakure, a loud rooster squawking engulfed the village.

" Now where to go this time..." It was Yonbi, Sokou, The Four Tailed Rooster/Snake Demon, started to move towards the center of the Continent since that is where they are suppose to meet at once again. In the small village that constantly Rains, a loud howl was heard in the forest and some of the trees were falling down.

" Hmm...it feels great to be free once again." It was Gobi, Houkou, the Five Tailed Dog Demon. He started to go towards the source of power, which all of the demons senced. In Kumogakure, a Large lightning bolt hit a few Miles away from the village and a weasel appeared with Lightning going every where.

"...hehehe...and so it is about to begin " It was Rokubi, Raijuu, The Six Tailed Weasel Demon. The beast turned itself back to lightning and started to travel to where it is needed to be. In Iwagakure, a large tunnel appeared on the outskirts of the village and the demon appeared.

" Its close by...shouldn't be long to get there.." It was Shichibi, Kaku, The Seven Tailed Badger Demon. The beast goes back underground and started to dig to where it needs to go. From the Land of Rice Field, a Large snake appeared and it looks from the cave that it was in.

" Now it is time for me to become the strongest of the Biju." It was Hachibi, Yamata no Orochi, The Eight Headed and Eight Tailed Snake. It startes to slither to where it is needs to go and become the best of the best. From the Middle forest in Konohagakure, there was a forest fire and a beast jumped out from the inferno and then the flames died out.

" Seems like it is time...its been a while since the last meeting.." It was the Kyuubi, the God of Fire, Kyuubi no Yoko,the Nine Tailed Fox. The beast started to fun to where they are suppose to meet at.

--

**The Gathering**

All Nine Bijus met up at the center of the continent, Aka the End of Konohagakure. They all look at each other as their tails moved in the wind and everything under them was being smashed or dieing. Shukaku of Wind, Nekomata of Darkness, Isonade of Water, Sokou of Poison, Houkou of Illusion, Raijuu of Lightning, Kaku of Earth, Yamato no Orochi of Death and Kyuubi no Yoko of Fire. The Nine looked at each other and started to laugh.

" Its been a while since our Last Meeting...how long has it been again " Isonade looks at everyone from the water and then jumped out of the water since he can breath Oxygen.

" One Thousand years exactly..it has been.." Houkou stood there, as he looks over at Isonade and then looked over at the others.

" Now...it seems like we can have our dual once again...just like One Thousands years ago" Sokou slithered its tounge since it was part snake.

" And this time...I'll be the winner and defeat the Kyuubi " Yamato no Orochi's Eight heads said at once as they start to laugh.

" First you have to defeat all of us in order to get to the Kyuubi.." Nibi hissed towards Yamato no Orochi as the Kyuubi started to laugh..

" All of you should be prepared since this time...there will no holding back...no matter how damaged up we get.." Kyuubi no Yoko had a sadistic grin on his face as he looks at the others.

" But it will be hard since we all know each other well enough to know each other moves..." Kaku was partically underground and was looking at the ground. Since the Kaku was blind, she couldn't see how everyone looked.

" Fair enough...when will the battle start up " Shukaku was bored waiting for the War to start up.

" Soon Shukaku...once the Moon Lines up with the Planets...that is when we'll begin.." Raijuu looked over at Shukaku with a blank expression on its face. " and its going to start up in a few hours.

All of the Demon Gods just waited in that area. Their chakra sources were everywhere and the villages declared a state of Emergency because they had to be careful of what might happen. A man, who was exiled from Konoha felt the strong chakra sources and lead his way to where it is located. He wanted to see what was going on and had his Kekkei Genkai activated to see better. The Planets started to line up with each other as the Biju finally looked up at the sky. They see that the time has come for they can finally begin their battle for the Title of King of Bijus. The demons started to bellow Mighty Roars as the battles have now began. Nekomata started to say some chants as hords of undead's started to rise up from the ground. The Zombies were everywhere as they started to attack the other bijus. Kaku burrowed underground and closed up the hole that was created. When it was deep enough, it started to make Fissures that made large rips in the ground and it traveled everywhere, destroying majority of the Undead warriors. Isonade goes back into the water and with a might slap of its tail, a Tsunami formed and went over all or the bijus. Everyone except for Houkou and Raijuu gotten wet, but the Kyuubi's fur evaporated the water before it can even touch him. Meteor Sized Fireball starts to launch from the fur of the beast as it starts to attack with its claws. The Shukaku put up a Wind Barrier and sends an endless wave of Wind bullets at each demon. Yamato No Orochi eight heads shoot out blades from their mouths to block the Barrage of Wind Bullets and then makes its move against Sokou. Sokou stood there as it releases its toxic fumes that comsumed the area. All of the plants and wildlife died and their bodies melted into the ground from the strong toxin. All of the Bijus took in the Toxin except for Kyuubi no Yoko and Yamato no Orochi, but couldn't see through the thick fog. Houkou started to more two of its Five tails, which the two have represented Water and Wind. With a Mighty swing, Ice Shards that is the size of trees was sent at every demon but it just couldn't get to Raijuu, who turned itself into lightning. Raijuu, who have seen that its first target, Isonade was in water, decided to Shoot a large amount of Lightning bolts at the water to try and kill the beast. When Isonade seen this, it jumped out of the water before the lightning can touch the water and shot a major blast of water at Raijuu. The water and lightning collided and the two bijus put each other on land. All Nine Bijus stood where they were at, not even breathing hard or anything, to them..this was just a warm up.

" Hahaha..just like the last time we fought..." Shukaku laughed as his wind barrier went down

" Yeah..just like the last time." Houkou smirked as his two out of five tails stopped creating Ice.

" but we should already know what is going to happen then.." Kaku dug itself back up to the surface and looked at the ground.

" True...but who cares what happens...as long we find a winner.." Yamato no Orochi's blades went down back into its mouth and its Eight tounges slithered out of its mouth and went back inside.

" Even though it will be harder since there is a new villages around the world..it had taken up our fightning grounds.." Nekomata's Zombies stood in front of her as they stood at attention, awaiting the next order.

" Who gives a shit about the 'new villages'...they'll be destroyed anyways.." Soukou said as its poison field went back into its body.

" True...we can always use those villages for battle grounds.." Raijuu reverted back into its regular self as it had lightning surrounding its body.

" Maybe we can just try to avoid the villages and make it look like it was an accident that have destroyed their village.." Isonade was in the water as the Shamahada was on its back.

" Or maybe we should just continue the fight and let those villages get destroyed.." Kyuubi no Yoko's fur stopped shooting fireballs in the air as he started to calm down for a minute.

The Biju's started up their battle once again. Kyuubi's fur started to shake as fireballs started to fly towards Hachibi. Hachibi took his ground and deflected all of the fireball because the power of the Kusanagi sword since he did absorb it centuries ago. The two clashed once again and disappeared to a different area. Shukaku to Kaku was continuing their fights. Kaku looks over at Nekomata, who was starting breath heavily, so it send a wave of Earth towards the demon and then burrowed underground. Nekomata sees this and creates a dome of dead demon minons to defend her and felt something come from under her. Kaku softened the earth around Nibi and its feet started to sink into the ground. Houkou and Sokou was doing battle, sending Poison balls and elemental blasts at one another. The were running at the same pace and on the same level. They were close, but their were not that close to each other.

FourYears had pasted since the battle had started. The Biju's were starting to get a little tired and still had enough room on their destroyed land for their attacks to go and strike on another. Shukaku and Isonade was trading Wind and Water bullets at each other. Isonade evades by going underwater and Shukaku was covering himself by putting up a Wind Barrier. Raijuu was all by its self by looks at all of the fighters. The beast started to charge up a wave of Lightning and sends a Shockwave of Electricity towards the fighting demons. Each demon was hit by the Shockwave except for the Kyuubi no Yoko and Yamato no Orochi. The Wave went underground and hit the Kaku, who was too busy to notice it. Each demon felt the electricity hit thier bodies and surge though them. They all looked at the biju and send waves at Raijuu, just get him out of the match. a Wave of Wind, Undead, Water, Poison, all of the Elements combined, and Earth went towards Raijuu and hit on target. Raijuu put up a Electric barrier, but the barrier couldn't hold for very long, so each hit penetrated the barrier and hit the beast. Raijuu was knocked unconscience, bleeding from different parts of its body and from the mouth. Everyone else went back to their original battles. Sokou and Houkou looks at each other and growled as they were about to finish this little fight of them. The poison from Sokou was getting to Houkou and it started to cough up blood a little.

" You bastard...I forgot about that type of Poison.." Houkou stood there, with blood on the side of its mouth as it started to take deep breaths.

" hahaha...that is what you get from Forgetting that i am the best with Poison hah-" A Genjutsu hit Sokou and in is Mind, Its body started to rot from its own Toxin fumes. " W-what the Fuck...what the Fuck is this.."

" Did you forget that my Illusions are the best...now i shall make you suffer.." Houkou stood there as the Genjutsu was taking place and watches the Sokou move around in Mental Stress. " This is a lllusion that I use to make the foes feel their own methods of fighting against them...there is no way from breaking free from it..."

The battle between Kaku and Nekomata was still going on. They hords of Undead was meeting waves of Earth the entire time. Kaku and Nekomata was breathing deeply as they knew that they weren't going to give up so easily. Kaku rose from the ground and sends an Earthquake, which made all of the Undead bounce in the the air. Kaku was getting annoyed with all of the Undeads that keep getting back up after every hit and more was coming up from the ground. Now, Nekomata was about to make its move as it jumped in the air and brought out its claws. Kaku heard the beast coming from the sky and waited. Kaku and Nekomata started to cough up blood since the Toxic from Sokou is finally starting to take affect. Nekomata hit the ground hard and started to breath hard and deeply as Kaku came back up to the surface and started to take deep breaths.

" Damn..that Sokou and Toxins.." Kaku said as he started to cough out some blood. Kaku looked around on the ground to try and found some Anti-venom, but nothing came into its scope.

" That ass..i hate it when he does that...looks like we are going to have to finish this..Kaku.." Nekomata slowly gets back to her feet and looks at Kaku, who was looking straight at her.

" True...it looks like it is about time to do so..."Nekomata and Kaku started to yell out as they were powering themselves up for their ultimate attacks.

Isonade and Shukaku was continuing thier battle, with waves of water and waves of Sand mixing with each other. Shukaku was getting kind of pissed that his moves wasn't working all to well against Isonade. Isonade sends a rapid Water balls that was compressed to kill and the Shukaku used his Wind bullets to defend himself from the Onslaught of Water Bullets, but one got past him and hit his arm, while One of his Wind bullets hit Isonade in the shoulder. The two started to cough heavily and their blood came out of their mouths. They remember when the poison field that Sokou spreaded everywhere.

" Hahaha...that damn Sokou...always ruining everyone's fun..." Shukaku was kind of pissed, but kind of happy at the same time.

" I agree...lets finish this while we still have the energy to do so.." Isonade went underwater and created a large Tsunami and Shukaku created a lot of Sand and awaited for everyone to do their finishing moves.

Elsewhere, mountains were being destroyed as Kyuubi no Yoko and Yamato no Orochi was doing battle. The two demons were having a fierce battle which destroyed small villages and wilderness. Yamato no Orochi tapped into its power while moving around Kyuubi no Yoko's moves. The two wasn't damaged at all and they weren't even tired yet, but they felt that the other Bijus were close to their peaks. The two started to chuckle as they remember the old times that they fought and remember each result of every match up. The ground was covered with holes and the forest was basically gone from the flames of the Kyuubi and Hachibi's slithering movements. Kyuubi no Yoko's claws hit Yamato no Orochi's eight head and gave it a scar down its face and Yamato no Orochi bit Kyuubi no Yoko in the Thigh. The two didn't scream out in pain since they really didn't care for the most part. Since the Battle had started Four years ago...it would seem like the best time to end it. The two disappeared from the area and reappeared at the same location where they had started, all of the other Biju's including Raijuu, who have woken up from his knock out was charging for their ultimate attack. Kyuubi no Yoko and Yamato no Orochi started to charge up for their ultimate move. When all of the beast were at their Hundred Precent peak of their ultimate, they release it and the large surge of energy made a huge explosion that spread and destroyed half of Large Villages and completely destroyed small Villages. The last beast standing from the Blast was Kyuubi no Yoko, who was still the King of Bijus.

" Looks like i have won again..." Kyuubi was laughing sadistically as he then heard clapping from the distance. He turned his head to see a Human that had his Kekkei Genkai activated. " Who the hell are you..."

" Well that was a great and tremendous battle, Kyuubi no Yoko...i think that we should join up and become a team..." The man said as he looks at the king of Biju's and took off his hood. The beast checked the mans chakra and noticed that it was more sinister than this own.

" What is you're name Human.." Kyuubi looks at the man as he was thinking to join up with the man.

" My name is...Madara Uchiha..." Madara had his Fully mastered Sharingan in his left eye and a Mangekyou Sharingan that had fused with his brother's eye.

" Well Madara...then we should join up..." Kyuubi took Madara's offer and they both gave off a laugh.

--

**Each Biju/Tailed beast is a god of something and was an idea to see how the Kyuubi met Madara Uchiha...so i don't know how well that i did on this story...Here is what they are gods of:**

**Shukaku/Ichibi: God of Wind**

**Nekomata/Nibi: God of Darkness**

**Isonade/Sanbi: God of Water**

**Sokou/Yonbi: God of Poison**

**Houkou/Gobi: God of Illusion**

**Raijuu/Rokubi: God of Lightning**

**Kaku/Shichibi: God of Earth**

**Yamato no Orochi/Hachibi: God of Death**

**Kyuubi no Yoko/Kyuubi: God of Fire**


End file.
